Cost of Freedom: Price of Freedom
by MajinBroli
Summary: The sequel to Cost of Freedom. Broly and Bra are now free from the hell they had lived through but now free can Bra ever hope to control Broly without any restraint and will she pay the price for setting loose a greater evil? Broly/Bra
1. Love or Rage?

**Love Or Rage?**

**A/N: Yeah apparently didn't like my upload and I didn't catch it after I posted it and went to bed, I've fixed the errors to the upload and hopefully some of the mistakes should be much less annoying my apologies. MB**

Time had slowly returned to Bra as she stretched her legs, waking now in a luxurious bed. It had been so very long since she had ever slept in comfort without there being another man or officer there to have his way with her. Those days she had begun to put behind her as she reached over smoothing a hand gently over Broly's stomach. Her new found sayjin lover and companion had been insatiable since they had been alone, he had taken her so many times and for no reason. Whether lust or sheer pent up male hormones had finally won out Broly had spent every night and every morning engorging himself on her body and with a fiery passion that she had never seen before.

She almost felt sorry for the poor hotel maids that had to clean up after them, Broly was a mess he cared little for anyone save her now. He showed no feelings of mercy or compassion he would order and demand things from people and if they even looked at him wrong he would raise his hand aglow with ki. It wasn't uncommon for guests to be violent here she had assumed due to the lack of response merely a meek yes or right away before sprinting away. But Broly seemed to enjoy it, tormenting anyone who seemed to cross his path even for no apparent reason. It often gave pause to her as she could see him grinning and laughing wickedly. She had to pull him back with her body, words didn't reach him anymore or her touch. She had to offer herself in order to state the savage and often sadistic intentions Broly seemed to grow inside his mind. She knew she couldn't be over him 24/7 and she felt bad about it, Broly was monster she had seen him kill people who crossed him without a second thought. The planet was beginning to buzz with whispers and rumors of the return of the Legendary Super-sayjin. No one dared alert the authorities, even to Freiza's soldiers people had seen the horror that Broly was with a single flick of his wrist as he destroyed an entire city block with her right next to him claiming to everyone "Cross me people of this pathetic little planet and I swear to personally obliterate every single one of you with my own hands. If Frieza comes to find of my location here or my seductive mate then you all will suffer ten fold in the fiery pits of hell that I will turn this planet in to." Broly was getting his point across very quickly in the universe. He would tolerate no one opposing him, the only saving grace of this planet was that Broly found himself lost in Bra.

Though she felt bad about the innocent people her heart had begun to harden since her escape, these people did nothing to protect her and her mother from Frieza. She pushed those feelings down knowing it wasn't right but then again she wouldn't admit she was wrong. "Morning my sweet blue haired enchantress." She heard Broly said his arm slipping around her and pulling her flush against him. His mouth quickly capturing hers in a deep kiss. His hands quickly roaming her body without delay, Bra returned his warm greeting as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Watching as Broly pulled away his tongue leaving to lick a trail around his lips a grin across his face. "May the Kai's never hope to steal you away from me Bra." She heard him say as he pulled her tighter against him. Bra smiled kissing his forehead gently. "I hope they never do." She said with a giggle as Broly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the shower, obviously he wasn't through again today. Sighing contently against him she wouldn't complain, Broly's steadfast devotion and desire for her was intoxicating.

He was more than happy to please her and even more happy to have her next to him for no reason. He had built in need to please her now ever since falling for her, the man was mentally unstable and emotionally dependent upon her as well. He cared little for anyone else's affection but her own, her approval was everything, her happiness was everything, and her love was everything to him. She knew for certain that if she died or was taken away from him the universe wouldn't be enough to calm his rage, she knew Broly would snap and cause the very undoing of all life and creation. Galaxies, civilizations, and the very fabric of reality would more than likely be shattered by Broly. He wouldn't stop until he was dead and with her again, and she prayed to kami or anyone above that they give Bra a life that lasted long and by his side. The universe itself was dependent upon her life otherwise the entire universe's life would be forfeit in Broly's eyes.

Bra never felt the ground as Broly turned on the water his eyes glancing back and forth between Bra and the task at hand. The water quickly heated and the room filled with steam as Bra felt herself touch the ground Broly's hands roaming all over her body as the relaxing spray of water pelted her, showering was such a unique pleasure she had forgotten Bra felt herself melt in the warm spray as Broly's hands toyed with her sensitive areas, his fingers finding her sensitive spots causing her to moan as her hips thrust forwards her own hands reaching up to grasp his wet head of hair. "Ohh Broly your too much for me." She moaned a sly smile on her face earning a well approved purr from Broly as he continued his ministrations his hand toying with her breasts with gentle precision his fingers pinching and smoothing over them with labored care as he pressed every pleasure spot on her body with a well practiced precision.

As she felt her body clenching tightly her teeth gritting as her back arched away from Broly she felt the ecstasy he gave her wash away, her body nearly falling forward as Broly held her easily in his hand. "Broly you won't ever stop until I can't walk anymore." She sighed as Broly held her against him again, hearing him chuckle she looked up into his needing eyes.

"Bra promise me you'll never leave me." He asked her gently as his hand ran through her hair, Broly had grown to love Bra's hair almost as much as her body. He marveled at it's color, it's feel and its smell. Bra smiled and nodded to him as he pulled her head against his chest his chin resting atop her head. "Broly you can ask me this question as many times as you want I promise I won't ever leave you."

Bra felt herself being lowered to the floor as Broly moved to position himself between her legs, smiling she opened her arms letting Broly fill her completely as she wrapped her limbs around him.

The morning came and went as the afternoon rolled around Bra having finally detangled herself from Broly's grasp for the moment. Walking down the stairs dressed in a red tank top, a silver belt around her waist holding up a bright blue pair of pants courtesy of Broly's terrorizing of the local market place. Her eyes covered by thin black glasses her hair hidden behind a artificial blonde wig. With Broly she wouldn't conceal herself but when she went out she was more than careful to make sure she wasn't easy to recognize. Any local guard or thug that wandered into the hotel would be more than anxious to get a hold of her, she didn't want to cause the entire hotel to explode if Broly even caught a shift in her ki. Broly had torn through an entire building when someone tried to hold her at knife point to get money. Not taking no for an answer he had attempted to slash at her and before the man had even pulled back Broly had already ripped his arm off and slammed his own knife through his back and into his heart. That had lead to Broly nearly blowing the planet into dust but settled on his display of the city block.

Bra made her way into the eating portion of the hotel, trays of warm food and a bustle of activity which quickly hushed as she entered the doorway. They knew who Bra was, she was not to be denied anything or was she to be touched by anyone. Broly had made his point clear before as Bra saw the scorched carpeting where Broly had nearly blown up. "It's okay everyone my mate is sleeping don't worry he won't be coming down for awhile please don't worry." She said as everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but some cleaned up quickly and left bowing to Bra out of fear of disrespect to Broly.

Bra sighed shaking her head, she didn't want to be the sight of terror to these people but she was given little choice. Calling Broly her mate saved everyone from knowing his name, as Broly referred to her as his mate to shield everyone from knowing her name. She grabbed a plate and grabbed some food that looked edible, it was better than the garbage that she had eaten onboard Cooler's prison ship. Standing in place she carefully tasted one dish with her fork. Her mouth nearly revolting in the taste as she swallowed it, "it's an acquired taste, certainly not the best way to start the morning." Came a voice beside her as she looked upon a tall blue man with red hair. Plucking one for himself he ate it without having his mouth convulse as Bra did. "There not easy to handle, excellent protein, but the sauce does it little justice."

"What exactly is it?" She asked as she grabbed a nearby cup of coffee to drown out the taste which still lingered in the back of her throat.

"It's a compiled from raw insects and crushed into a ball, basically its eating them raw as their boiled to remove any bacteria that these little bugs carry. Either than that its slapped with a thin sauce and you get the repugnant taste." The man said looking at Bra who had almost gone green at the notion of what she had just ate. "I would suggest going with what you already have, these hotels barely carry anything worthwhile mentioning to you." The man said as Bra took her half full plate as most of her appetite had gone south fairly quickly. "Mind if I join you?" He asked as Bra nodded.

Taking a seat in a now vacant part of the dining area as people gave Bra space she looked to the man who smiled at her. "I must forewarn you before you get any ideas though." Bra said as she sipped from her coffee setting it down and giving the man a serious look. "My mate to put it bluntly will kill you if he see's anyone with me, he's not forward to questioning and he will more than likely take you as a threat on his territory which is me." Bra reached down to pluck up a small morsel from her plate as the man seemed indifferent to her.

"Sound's like he's got some control issues." He said with a slight smirk as Bra shook her head. "You have no idea I'm afraid." Bra said as the man sat back in his chair and Bra ate slowly her eyes shifting to the door no that she knew this man had no intention of leaving her. _Idiots they don't care if its their lives is a simply lay with a woman really worth the wrath of another man... _

"So what brings you and you're obviously overzealous mate here?" He asked as Bra sighed setting down her fork for a moment.

"It wasn't by choice, our ship crashed here over a week ago and since then have decided to just take it easy before leaving. My mate is quite content with things as they are now, he's not one for idle pleasantries to but it bluntly." Bra said as the man looked a little surprise at her subtle hint.

"Just what type of man do you travel with, doesn't sound like the type someone like you should be traveling with." He rested his chin atop his hands propped up on the table. Bra crossed her arms rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"Its a deep relationship, he's not the most stable person I've ever met but I do deeply love him and he does me. We've been together about two weeks now and he's very devoted to me and no one else. He's not one to talk about feelings, about my day, my thoughts or concerns, he simply will do what he sees best for the both of us so long as it doesn't hurt me." Bra said as the man looked at her his eyes scanning her over.

"Well... that's quite an interesting companion I must say, what about yourself though? Surely you have something you've set out to do in your life, and most certainly you have the looks to be anything that required such physical beauty." His obvious flattery rolled over Bra quickly.

"I think this conversation is done, i'm sorry but I believe my mate will be arriving soon and I don't want him to kill you." Bra stood up quickly carrying her tray leaving the man behind her, some men just couldn't take the hint. _I guess they think i'm bluffing when I say Broly will kill them... oh well I can't stop them from being idiots_ Bra ate a few more bites before tossing her plate alongside all the other dirty plates before moving on. Her eyebrow twitched as she knew the man wasn't subtly catching her hint in disinterest in him and her concern for his safety but she rolled her eyes _oh well _

Though as she stopped and turned to face him her eyes widened as her she felt Broly's ki rise up. _oh no Broly's awake _Her eyes quickly narrowed to the man. "Please sir, I must ask you to leave me be. My mate will be arriving shortly and if you continue I promise you he will not be happy."

"I fail to believe that, I fine woman like yourself wouldn't have your companion nearby you at all times. Surely he cares enough to at least be with you?" He pondered putting his hands behind his back. She knew exactly where he was going, it sickened her. She had experienced this enough onboard that damn ship, sweet talk, comments, concern, it was just a ploy.

"I don't know how to put this anymore bluntly but please leave me be. I am warning you for the final time, my mate will be here in less than a minute looking for me and hungry, and please i'm no innocent little girl I know exactly what your doing, and please its quite pathetic really." Bra turned to leave as the man scowled at her grabbing her wrist. Bra paused for a moment turning her head slowly to him. "Let go... i'm not weak enough to be held back by someone like you."

"You do not understand young lady, here I am trying to be a gentlemen and be appreciative and make a simple conversation with you and you storm away from me as if i'm disease ridden please don't think that I mean ill." He said letting go of her wrist to which Bra quickly felt the aura in the room change.

Looking up she raised her hand waving to Broly who stepped off the elevator donning a bright white pair of pants and no shirt, to which he swore he would never wear. Displaying his physique was apart of being a super-sayjin, but Bra knew at the time it was just him showing off. "Awake I see!" She called out her eyes snapping to the man with a narrowed glance. _last chance _.

Bra already knew things were going bad Broly had seen him, before she had blinked Broly had phased in front of her his eyes glaring murder at the man who just couldn't take a hint. "You, who gave you the right to dare touch one inch of my mate!?" He growled angrily, the entire hotel lobby where they stood had quickly grown deathly silent as guests and employees alike quickly began moving for cover. "No one else can touch her but meee!" Broly rumbled his voice reverberating deeply the 'me' aspect.

The man quickly realized that Bra was not joking, but reason had been lost. Bra not wanting to shed more blood enough though despicable as some of the blood might be reached up around Broly's chest holding him gently. "It's okay, he just didn't know you don't have to kill him." She said softly as Broly glanced over to Bra his large hand gently grasping hers in his own bringing a gentle kiss upon the top of her hand.

"I won't kill him then if you wish." He said softly relaxing at Bra's touch as the man breathed a sigh of relief but Broly's mouth twisted into a grin. "But I will hurt him!" Before Bra could even Blink Broly had grabbed the man by the neck and threw him out the front door, blasting through it and slamming into a parked vehicle outside with a massive crash. "Anyone else want to touch my mate!?" He challenged as he wrapped his arm around Bra his eye's narrowed and cold as he watched everyone shake there heads no and back away. "Good I'm glad you fools realize that you shouldn't."

"You are hopeless when it comes to others aren't you?" Bra said rubbing her forehead but Broly scoffed at her.

"Bra you are my universe now, aside from revenge I have nothing but you. Every other single being in existence can have everything else but you, I am the one and only who may touch you..." His hand stroked alongside her face. "Hold you..." He pulled her close his head dipping down to hers. "And most of all kiss you..." He placed his lips gently atop her own. Though as reprehensible Broly's actions were he touched Bra deeply in these moments.

"Is there anything else?" She inquired with a wink running her finger up his chest slowly. Broly grinned down at her sending a shiver to run through her body. "That there is..." Broly chuckled gently kissing Bra again.

As they parted Bra moved to the stairway leading up to the elevators that Broly just came. "I'll head upstairs to the room please be good for fifteen minutes?" She asked as Broly's head fell and he sighed. "Fine..."

"Thank-you." She said patting his cheek with a smile walking up the stairs and getting inside the elevator as the doors closed Broly turned to everyone his smile and demeanor quickly changing back to his darker persona. He promised never to displease Bra in anyway and he would obey her, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "You weaklings had best make sure she is not disturbed or I will kill all of you." He growled to the employee's working behind the desk.

Broly wasn't in the mood for breakfast as he walked outside, he needed to relieve his sayjin urges. Blasting into the air he quickly gained speed looking for one of the Ice-lings bases of operation on this small trade resort planet. He cursed Bra for not letting him just destroy it and fly them to another world protected by his ki but she didn't want anymore blood to be shed for now. She wanted to recover and once again be used to freedom and find a way back to Earth. "Earth, such a stupid name for a planet, but Bra claims it was her mother's home planet and there could be survivors from her planet still there."

Broly didn't see the need to find survivors but Bra spoke of her mother's parents possibly being alive, if anyone would survive it would be them, Capsule Corp headquarters was the strongest shelter on the planet and could easily be overlooked. Though Broly doubted it, he would honor any of Bra's wishes. Quickly flaring himself into super-sayjin Broly found his desired location licking his lips with a chuckle he let his hands glow brightly with his ki, both of his hands quickly turned a vibrant green. His mouth quickly turning into a snarl as he erupted in a rage his hands tearing out massive orbs of his energy each one blasting into this small fortification of the Ice-lings.

The ground erupted in a bright glowing ball of green that exploded upwards as Broly in a matter of seconds reduced this base to rubble. "Time to clean up any remnants." He lowered himself to the ground, smoke and fire was everywhere in small pockets. Rubble blasted everywhere as soldier bodies littered the ground, the cries of the dead and dying music to Broly's ears as he walked about looking for more victims, his eyes spying those half alive he grinned wickedly as he raised his foot over their heads. "Don't beg for mercy for you shall have none!" He laughed as he felt the satisfying crush of their skulls. Cackling aloud to himself Broly threw his head back in a complete frenzy of his new blood rage. "Yes I love it!" He yelled as he leapt into the air slamming down on another solider before jumping on to another each deafening crack and snap of their bodies music in Broly's ears.

It didn't take Bra more than a few minutes to realize what Broly was doing she had begun to easily pick up mentally his thoughts and emotions. She had taken off from her balcony going full speed towards Broly's energy, still a bit wobbly at flying Bra hadn't flown since she was young and developed the power only having to use it recently.

Just what are you doing Broly, why can't you just behave yourself for once without it being near me or exhausted after sex. Her blue ki trail gaining speed as she flew quickly, Bra no longer donning her glasses or Whig as she had no time or desire to put them on. "Come on, hurry!" She told herself as she flew her senses telling her of the flashes of Broly's ki her mind filling quickly with images of death and destruction.

Broly was wholesale slaughtering everyone without mercy. Picking up one hapless alien in his hand he slowly chocked the life from him laughing twistedly at him. "I will teach you all the meaning of Pain-!" He roared watching as the alien's limbs went limp and he cast aside the corpse to the fires of his destruction. Laughing madly Broly flared his ki enveloping himself in the golden hue of Super-sayjin, both hands brightly glowing gold as he raised up more ki energy. With a simple clench of his fist he wrought out more death as screams filled the air, he himself laughing at it all a true joy lost to him for many years. Cackling wildly he exploded down into the ground in near jubilation, the super-sayjin inside was finally free from control save from one.

Bra quickly saw the bright flashes of yellow ki as she flew downwards her eyes quickly scanning the ground as she caught sight of Broly and she had to stop as the sight before her was sheer horror. There strangling the life out of someone with both hands was Broly a complete smile on his face of near bliss. All around Broly lay the mangled bodies of former living beings that had served only to fuel Broly's enjoyment. It was too much as Bra watching Broly snap his neck before slamming his fists down into others.

"Broly stop this now, what are you doing!" Broly busy strangling another being in his hands quickly heard Bra's voice he let go letting the soldier a reprieve as Bra landed in front of him horrified as she looked upon Broly's bloodied figure, splashes of blood pieces of whose know what covered his figure. "Dear Kami Broly what are you doing?" Bra asked him as Broly chuckled and raised his arms around him more than satisfied at his handiwork.

"I simply massacred an entire base, I must say it's exhilarating just as it was when I was young. I guess I should apologize for not including you in the fun but there are a few stragglers I haven't killed yet. Would you like to do the remaining honors?" He asked grinning ear to ear as Bra shook her head mortified at his request.

"Why did you do all of this? There's no need to butcher them, you should want Frieza, Cooler, and their father dead not these weak soldiers. It doesn't justify wholesale slaughter Broly!" She yelled at him looking at all the destruction around her. Broly's smile faded as he powered down his golden aura fading back to a light green then to nothing. Looking upon Bra dejected at her words.

"I'm sorry Bra... I just had to do this... I can't explain it, my power drives me to kill and I can't deny it." He said turning away from her looking down at the half dead soldier he had nearly strangled just moments ago.

"You have to control-!" "I will never be controlled!" Broly said whirring around cutting her off. "No... no more I refuse to be a puppet I want my own free will again!" Broly grabbed Bra's shoulders as he looked down upon her.

"Broly I don't mean control as in restraining you I mean that you can control your need to kill. I have no problem that you want to be free but there's no need to kill when there are far many other things to do in your life than slaughter weaker people, that's what Frieza and Cooler have done all their lives. I don't want you to cause more pain than them." She reached up gently touching his cheek. "I want to be happy with you, I don't want to worry about things like this occurring every time I leave you alone. There are many other things you can do besides kill, I want you to promise me you won't do this again." She said lifting his chin up but he turned away.

"It's not so simple Bra... I can't just turn it off. You don't know what its like, I enjoy it so much like a drug. It's all I truly know, my father wanted death and destruction, my people were the harbingers of fear across the universe and I am to be the greatest of it all. I just... I can't simply shut out my power... I don't want to." Broly turned away from her unable to face Bra. He did not want to disappoint or make Bra unhappy but between his two loves for her and sayjin power it was a loose lose situation if he took the other. "Inside me Bra, I am still dormant even under the power of a super-sayjin I am still rational Bra." He turned back around pulling Bra against his chest holding her close. "I am but a vessel for the entire might of the sayjin race that courses through my every fiber. I posses a rage and fury so deep inside I loose myself in it. Bra you must know that if I truly restrain myself I will come undone. I fear most of all that in my rage I will hurt you... and I do not want that." He clenched his arms tightly around her as Bra gently held him back. "Bra my true power nearly made me kill my father, I do not want to know what it will do to you."

Bra was unsure of what to say next, but she knew it had to be addressed. "Broly I will teach you how to control it I promise you. I don't want either of us to live in fear of your very own power." She looked up into his eyes to which he slowly closed in agreement nodding his head. "Let's go back you've done enough today." Bra took Broly's hand in here's leading Broly away from what remained.

As the half strangled soldier gathered himself he looked through his shattered visor at the sight of Broly walking away. His vision blurry and his arm shaking as he raised his blaster. "For everyone you killed you bastard..." He coughed up as he tried to steady his aim narrowing it down through one eye. His finger clicked the trigger as a bright yellow beam shot outwards. Broly lapsed by Bra's touch and aura didn't notice the beam until it had fired by him. Bra had felt it snapping her body to the side as the beam clipped a single hair from her braid.

Broly had whirred off from Bra as he eyes caught sight of the single hair that had been singed off from Bra's neatly done braid. Bra could not open her mouth before Broly had phased above the man his hand aglow with ki and slamming it down into his face drawing out a sickening cry as Broly killed him slowly. Bra looked back at Broly who glared back at her, neither spoke as Bra turned away and flew back. Broly hung his head unable to believe how easily he had just snapped. Flipping out a massive ball of ki he fired it into the ground letting it clean up any refuse that remained.

Following alongside Bra she reached out her hand for him, he accepted her offer. Broly pondered in his mind what he would be without her, she was his only shining light in the sea of utter damnation that consumed him. She kept him sane, she made him feel wanted and with purpose... how would he ever be without her now?

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Price of Freedom Chapter 2**

**Its a bird no its a plane holy shit I updated! I know its a strange miracle but I updated this story why? I have no idea! But I wanted so here you go! R&R!  
**

Bra had decided that she couldn't risk staying on this planet for much longer with Broly in tow, ever since that day he had begun destabilizing even more and more. His rage was growing ever more apparent and his appetite for death and destruction was almost rising for his desire for her. She had to get to a more desolate location to let Broly run around without worrying about him killing every single inhabitant. Things were going to be difficult as of all times Frieza had dispatched a full battalion to this planet to investigate the 'disturbances' on the planet. Frieza and Cooler both probably didn't know to the vast extent of Broly's power. Bra was certain he was stronger than both of them but fighting all three of the icelings at once would surely be too much even for Broly so she knew she had to set up a fight in Broly's favor. "Mmmh Bra I love you and your body so much..." She heard as Broly continued thrusting in and out of her. Yes Bra had to do most of her thinking with Broly atop her. Bra didn't mind it Broly so far never disappointed her and his compassion and need for her was important. She knew the moment she began to deny or reject his advances he would turn on her harshly, although she didn't feel that she would ever want to. Wrapping her limbs tightly around her massive lover she screamed out his name as the full force of her climax hit her and Broly feeling a warm feeling in her stomach as Broly roared dominantly. Feeling herself going weightless as Broly rolled to his back letting Bra atop him, Bra looking down at him with a smile as she leaned over his face her hair falling around her face mixing with Broly's black locks on the bed as she hovered just above him. "You're quite the lover this morning, how many times is that today?" She asked with a giggle giving his lips a gentle kiss as Broly chuckled a grin on his lips.

"That would be five this morning." His hands smoothing up and over Bra as he rocked her slowly atop him letting himself recover as Bra moaned letting her bare chest rub against his own. "Bra I will never find comfort in another woman as long as I have you, no woman has ever made me feel as such with you." His words making Bra lift her face as he brushed the hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. "I swear never to stray from your bed so long as you have me." His promise honest and true, heart warming to Bra who smiled warmly.

"I promise never to stray to another man so long as you love me, tell me again that you do Broly." She whispered in his ear is a seductive voice as Broly purred approvingly his hand smoothing over her back as she continued to rock herself against him. "I love you Bra." He whispered in her ear as she soon sealed both their lips in a breathless kiss.

A knock at the door gave no pause to Broly but to Bra who looked up at the door. "A million pardons bu-!" Broly fired an energy blast at the wall blasting a hole through the top. "I am busy damn you! If you so dare interrupt me and my mate I-!" Broly was cut short as the door was kicked in there in full uniform stood a dozen of Frieza's soldiers quickly piling in the room as Bra tapped Broly who was engorged in Bra's flesh to notice slowly turned around and his eyes went aflame with rage, not so much that he was interrupted but now many eyes were laying upon his prized mate.

"You fools will pay for this!" Broly roared scooping up Bra and putting her body behind his own. "You have seen that which I may only see!" He growled his hair beginning to rise into solid spikes as all the men just laughed at his threats. One man moved into the doorway next, a larger being obviously stronger but easily dumber than a foot soldier. Larger and pinker with spikes along his body as he chuckled walking inside the room.

"Oh please don't let us interrupt I was more than willing to watch the show." The larger being laughed as he licked his lips spying Bra who rolled her eyes at him. "Lets skip the chit-chat I'm lieutenant Dodoria and I have a sneaking suspicion that you two are the cause of all the problems on this planet. You're quite bold to attack Frieza's army but now you've got me here to deal with and I'm not some slouch."

Bra let out a sigh of annoyance as she moved out from behind Broly's cover who snarled but she shushed him with her finger, her hair having grown amply long covered her breasts, and having lived on a prison ship her own embarrassment over nudity didn't concern her as she walked up to Dodoria her nose stuck up arrogantly much like her mother and father. "I don't know where you get your kicks as a large pink blob lap dog but if you and your little friends leave I will personally kick the shit out of each one of you. I prefer not being interrupted when I have quality time alone with my mate." She said poking him in the chest. Her boldness and declaration earning her a round of boisterous laughter all around.

"Oh I'm so scared of you!" "I'll show you some quality time right here!" "Her tits are bigger than her brain!" Dodoria laughed alongside them but Bra only smirked liked her father to which Dodoria subconsciously hated. His mind not recalling the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, but that smirk did him in. "Listen you little space tramp just get out of here now and wait, have a little chat with me afterwards about this business then we'll have a way of working you out of this little predicament."

"I don't think you realize how strong I am, I don't need to try to beat all of you. Especially him." She pointed back to Broly who was busy seething his teeth grit but as Bra stood there he would honor her request to go first. "I'll give you one free shot." She said motioning him to bring it on.

"You're obviously not the brightest girl are you, what's her fighting power even at soldier?" He asked the man next to him as he clicked his scouter focusing on Bra as the numbers blipped. "That can't be right let me check again." He said clicking the device again as Dodoria looked over at him. "Says five-thousand sir!" Dodoria giving Bra a once over.

"Impressive little girl but you're still walking trash compared to me, now here's your final warning and trust me you won't enjoy the latter. You see me and my boys tend to get a bit rough after a fight." Dodoria leered at her as every other man chuckled and grinned.

"Come try it." Bra said with a smirk motioning with her finger to which Dodoria laughed. "Alright you little whore." He reached out attempting to grab Bra but his arm passed right through her as she appeared behind him. "I won't forgive for what you did to my father and mother Dodoria... the princess of all sayjins does not forget." Her words instantly hitting Dodoria as he looked around to see Bra's knee slam into his face flying backwards he collided into a raging Broly who grabbed his neck out of the air drawing him to his face rage burning in his eyes. "No one dares touch her but me." Broly stood up his hand clamped tightly around his neck choking the life out of him as he looked around at the men who took a step back.

"Go ahead Broly, these scum don't deserve mercy." Bra said gently reaching over to kiss his cheek to which Broly grinned wickedly. Still grasping and gurgling Dodoria in one arm Broly raised one hand that began to glow a bright green. "You will all die as my mate wishes. Be grateful that she didn't say how you died." Clenching his hand orbs exploded outwards each one finding its target inside each ones body blowing apart in all directions as Bra motioned for him to raise up Dodoria to her. His eyes barely focusing, his tongue hanging out as his face was nearly blue Bra slugged him in the stomach crushing the armor easily.

"I do wish I could torture you, I would love to kill you in such a barbaric way but I won't Dodoria. I will simply watch you strangle to death, you thought it so funny to do it to my poor mother in front of my father. You're sick and I wished so much that every time you barged into their rooms that Dad would just kill you but I don't mind seeing you die right in front me here now. I do hope you suffer deeply in Hell Dodoria, its where you belong." Turning her face to Broly she nodded and Broly snapped his neck. His body falling limp as they both looked up at the owner of the hotel stuck petrified in the doorway.

Broly moving first as he appeared in front of him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up in the air. "I told you not to inform anyone of our location, why have you gone and done so?" Broly growled as the older man cowered shielding his face from Broly.

"I wasn't given a choice they came in here demanding to search every room I begged them to reconsider this room, you were special guests and didn't want to be disturbed but they said your power levels were too strong and you needed to be checked out." He whimpered as Broly's face hovered just inches from his. "I don't believe you..." He growled as the older man nearly wet himself in sheer terror as Broly raised his fist.

"I swear I wasn't given a choice I didn't mean to cause you any trouble!" He begged as Broly slammed him against the wall. "You're pathetic sniveling won't save you."

"Broly that's enough!" Bra snapped as she dressed herself. "I don't think he had a choice in the matter just let him go." She said as Broly threw the man to the wall with a snort. "Get dressed and lets go we have to get moving before things get worse." Walking out of the room and onto the balcony in a light blue solider uniform and armor Broly followed suit matching her as they both took off from the Hotel that had been their home for the past month. "We need to find a ship that Frieza can't trace, we need to find another suitable planet to hide out in until I can find my mother's home planet Earth." Broly quickly flew downwards as they looked for the black market downtown. Broly already infamous on this planet's underworld would hopefully be able to find them a suitable ship to get them out of here.

Touching down in the more depraved and beggar portion of the city. Bra's looks attracting attention and Broly alongside her causing whispers to quickly float around about them all. Motioning to Broly to follow her he nodded as they looked for a salvage part dealer or trader the genuine whose who of the underworld.

It took maybe a block or two but Bra found what she was looking for stepping inside the building Broly hovering right behind her they walked inside, the dimly lit room filled with piles and piles of junk. A large bug behind the counter, not really a bug but a partially humanoid being. More insect than humanoid though, turning to them it's antenna sliding back as his thousands of eyes blinked at them each giving to recognition of their presence save for a click of its mouth.

"We need a ship, small, quick, and not registered officially." Bra said to the insect her hand pulling out a single card tucked away inside her shit, setting it down on the counter, "Fifty-thousand Credits no questions asked." She said as the bug twitched its mouth opening in a series of clicks and other noises that were lost on Bra and Broly. "One moment." they heard muffled as the ground beneath them shifted slightly and a bug emerged from a hole by the bug near the counter. "Forgive my father he is not familiar with the common tongue of you warm bloods." Picking up the card it examined it carefully looking back to his potential customers. "Under such circumstances we'll take sixty and no less."

"Done, make it really worth my while and it'll be seventy." Bra said as the bug clacked his teeth nodding. Clacking and snapping in his Native tongue the other insectoid walked off into the back. "Very well return in an hour and everything should be prepared. Keep your seventy thousand ready." It clacked as it pushed the card back to Bra who returned it to her shirt.

"Alright let's go." She said tapping Broly on the chest who was looking serious, her hand snapped him out of his stupor and he followed, however, his eyes narrowed on the creature who felt a shudder run up his body. "What's up with you back there?" Bra asked as they walked outside her hand going to his face as he was still focusing back inside.

"Call it instinct Bra but we're being setup I can feel it. I've witnessed my father pulling this little stunt more than enough times to realize just how things are." He looked back to her but smirked, "However, I'm not worried they underestimate the power of a super-sayjin." Bra wasn't sure where Broly was getting this logic from but she didn't feel like pressing the issue. The two had an hour to burn before their ship would be ready anyway as they walked down the street, Broly and Bra agreed that the slums was a fitting name for this place.

Walking down the dirt streets a massive screen appeared above their heads as others looked up to see the face of Frieza. "Why hello my loyal subjects, it is I your glorious leader Lord Frieza. I have recently learned that there are two individuals who are hiding together on a planet and they are of great importance to me. Anyone who can locate these two subjects will be rewarded generously in the form of a million credits... These two are weak little sayjin monkeys. I know sayjins still do exist, However, I want to make this announcement not to inform you of the reward but the fury I will unleash on any planet harboring these monkeys they are disgraceful creatures that refuse to bow to the might of Frieza! Find these monkeys and be rewarded or refuse to find them and be destroyed those are your options, now quit gawking and find them!" Frieza screamed as the monitor flipped over to hold images of Broly in chains from his days in his prison cell and a younger picture of Bra, the one that Bulma had taken of her little girl when she turned five alongside her father. Bra seethed as she saw the picture her father's picture having been all but burnt away leaving only the frail picture of a girl with an X over her heart scratched in by hand.

"That bastard... that was the only picture my mother ever took of me." Her eyes welled up with tears as her fists clenched at her sides. "It was the only thing I had when Frieza stole me from my mom and dad. Now that... monster destroyed it!" Her anger and sorrow were not lost on Broly who held her close and let her head rest against his chest.

"Release your pain to me Bra, let me feed off of your sorrow and anger." He said gently as he stroked her back, although the populace of the slums realized that they were the two people wanted by Frieza they were not loyal subjects or cared for Frieza's whims. They were the poor and neglected and doing anything for their 'great' leader was beneath them. They continued upon their day without another thought but hushed whispers spread quickly that the pair was here...

Bra's anger and pain didn't disappear like she wanted she was deeply pained and hated it, the one treasured possession she had from her parents and the only visible image that remained of her father was destroyed. " I need a drink Broly..." She said softly as Broly only nodded taking her hand. Finding the nearest bar was easy as you could find one every corner, the crowds that filled the bars was expected. Broly pushed open the doors receiving merely a glance from the usual patrons who returned to their drink as Broly took a seat at the bar Bra in his lap her body just falling limp against his. A larger man walked up behind Broly tapping him none to gently on the shoulder earning him a glare from the sayjin who pointed at a sign. 'No Women'

"Shove it before I kill you." Broly growled flexing his ki just enough to make the apparent bouncer back off. Despite the sign saying 'No Women' a female working the bar walked over to the pair. "Eh don't mind these tight asses, they all say no women but they will look me over regardless. So what can I get you?" she asked pulling up some glasses for them. "Something strong enough to forget your pain." Bra said as Broly held up two fingers. "Wow sweety I don't get that one too often but I know what you need." Mixing up quite a strong drink in just a few moments she pushed two shots for them. "Now don't go-" She didn't get to finish as Bra took her shot without letting her finish. "takin that so fast..."

"another..." Bra said as she took Broly's shot and downed it.

"Calm down girl the bottle is no place for someone like you to get yourself lost in." She said mixing up another quick shot which Bra put away just as fast.

"more..." Bra said as she pulled herself from Broly's chest and leaned against the bar. Her hand quickly grabbing another shot and putting down again. Broly gently rubbed her back as she looked back at the bartender. "How do you deal with pain when you've lost everything that you once held dear?" She asked as the bartender smiled putting her hand over hers. "Just by living girl... If you live better than you did yesterday then the pain goes away. I used to have something then lost everything." Bra looked at her and the bartender gave her a sad smile. lifting up her shirt just a bit a large scar ran across her stomach. "I lost everything I had in a moment, my lover, my child and my home. I had nothing and it took me a long time to get something back but I keep living day to day for the both of them. I wouldn't do them any good if I gave up and died that would mean nothing."

Bra shook her head. "I'm sorry..." The bartender just patted her hand. "Don't be I got past it and I know you will girl you're a strong one."

Bra laughed a little. "How do you know that I'm strong?" The bartender chuckled. "Cause I've never had any customer take four of those shots and not pass out in front of me." "Hey yah old hag quit chattin and gimme another glass!" A man barked down the bar. The bartender flipped him off before looking at Bra. "Take it easy girl." With a wink she walked off to tend her other customer.

"She's a strong woman..." Bra mumbled as she leant back against Broly looking up at his face. "Yes she is..." He said as she pulled his face down to his and kissed him gently.

"Oh hey cut that shit out were tryin to dri-!" A burst of ki energy knocked the man into the wall as Broly's smoking had returned to Bra's face. "Now don't you all be hassling those two just because you can't find a decent girl." The bartender said as she wiped up her counter lifting up a passed out drunk's head as she continued her work. 'That girls got one hell of a man. Oh what I wouldn't give to have someone do that to me.' She said getting a warm shudder up her body at the notion before returning to her work.

Broly carried Bra who was half drunk back to the shop, the hour had come and gone like any other as the insect being clacked his mouth and motioned them to the back. "The ship is ready as you warm bloods wanted, all the identification is taken care of, she'll get you to your next destination in a week easily." It climbed up the stairs but stopped as if something wasn't right. The bug went off into a tirade clacking and yelling in its alien language as Broly peered up and quickly understood why. "I was right." Walking up the stairs with at least twenty of the insect freaks all over the place. Stopping both parties as the bug who had sold them the craft waved them to go away. "This is not my business..." He said before being hit in the back by another bug. "But it's our business we heard the announcement and this old fool needed to pay up. So what better way to clear off his debts than a million credits." The first bug from the shop looked over at his son dejectedly but looked over at Broly and Bra and pointed at them.

"Alright just give up easy and we'll be gentle when we take you to Frieza." They said as several bugs walked towards them. "Can't say too much for the girl though, though she's a fleshing she'll fetch a good price for some other entertainment." Clacking their jaws they walked towards them. Broly set Bra on her feet.

"Oh if this isn't fucking perfect I can't even get a damn ship without some lowlifes thinking that they can make a quick buck. Well guess what I'm sick of being treated like shit by pigs like you, come on you ugly piles of shit." Bra said as she raised her fists the effects of the alcohol in her system was having some adverse effects on her judgment. "Broly don't help me I can't kick the shit out of them, I want to do my father proud!" She screamed as she rushed one bug her fist slamming into its stomach and sent it into the wall with a smash as its exoskeleton broke. "Come on you bastards thing this little girl is going to just be another little whore!" The other bugs took a step back intimidated by her. "I'm tired of seeing people like you just use others and think its okay! I've lost so much in damn life and everyday its just the same. Well no more!" She cried as her hair stood upright as her emotions flowed out, Broly blinked as he saw something that gave him pause. Bra's hair flashed golden and her blue eyes flashed teal. Her hair rippling into spikes as her body was engulfed in a brilliant flash of golden light. "I want my mother! My father! I wan the life that I was should of had!" She cried as she collapsed forwards into unconsciousness. She never touched the ground as Broly was soon holding her upright. "Another super sayjin... like me." He said as he brushed her hair from her face.

So entranced in the moment Broly forgot his surroundings, "Quit gawking!" The leader said raising his hand and fired a blast of ki which exploded around Broly. His eyes turned to the bugs who took a step back in fear. "Freaks like you are the reason my mate is in so much pain!" Broly growled as he laid Bra gently to the ground his ki surrounding him in a brilliant flash his body turned super sayjin. "Prepare for oblivion!" Broly cried and phased from sight.

From outside onlookers stopped as screams of pain and dying tore from the building, eventually the cries and screams died down and people moved on with their day. As Broly returned to Bra and picked her up and carried her to the ship the one bug awoke and looked to Broly. "What... What happened?" He asked he tried to get to his feet.

"I killed everyone." Broly said coldly. As the bug looked over to where his father once stood but no more. "Why? Why did you kill my father!" He asked as Broly snorted and walked inside. "Damit why did you kill him?" He yelled stumbling to the ramp.

"Because I like to kill... Heh." Broly smirked as he licked blood from his palms. "In fact..." Broly grabbed the bug by the head. "I'll kill you too!" He laughed as the bug began to plead for mercy but he would have none and crushed his head with his fist. "Heheh!" Broly chuckled as he looked to the carnage he had wrought. "Such a rush!" He laughed as he felt the sayjin inside him reaching out to him once again.

"ngghhh..." Came from inside the ship as Broly's mind quickly snapped back to his beloved. "My head..." He heard moan from inside as Broly entered the ship and closed the door behind him. Blood could wait as he knew to get himself and Bra off this planet.

**R&R MB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Price Of Freedom Chapter 3**

**A/N:****I honestly don't know how I'm able to start writing again I guess cause I look back at my works and see that end that I want and then it becomes something else yah know? I've had one ending then it switched to another ending but I honestly don't know how it'll turn out. I have some plans for this story hopefully you all enjoy it cause I like this one. If you're into my Broly stories I have Breaking Free although its five years old and poorly written until the sequal chapters give it a shot but its not current works. It was written while I was still in high school (boy i'm old .) Please R&R feedback makes my life much better.  
**

Bra was recovering slowly from her first transformation and since falling back to sleep she had left her lover speechless since witnessing her become a super-sayjin for just an instant and Broly was dumbfounded at how she could do it. Flicking his tail over her face gently he gently rubbed up and down her neck. He was confused that she could possess the ability to transform into a super-sayjin even for just a moment his birth right that he had been given was obtained by a half-breed but that didn't anger him. It concerned him and if she could view his expression she would know it, his brows were narrowed and any smile absent from his face. His intent look built upon two fears, one that the power she had could become too much for her and harm her and the second which nibbled at the remaining sanity that he held was that she would leave him.

'Why wouldn't she leave me? She is powerful she can find any male she wants now, she is beautiful and stunning and...' Broly closed his eyes as rage built up in his blood pressuring his strained mind. His built need to have Bra nearby her safety, her love, and her body near him were all that he required and with her having power it threatened everything that he had. He would not loose her but he couldn't force harm upon her that would hurt him deeper than if she had left him but when your the strongest being in existence and had pretty much been isolated and tortured his entire life. His first real relationship that he cared for was threatened and he wouldn't risk it. He couldn't risk it, her love meant far too much for him.

Standing up Broly paced around the small ship it had only one bed a small food storage room and a cockpit that was it. "I can't loose her... No I can't... but then again I force her. No! No! Can't... No!" Broly's tail flipped and lashed about angrily as he argued in his own mind. Like a poor boy he couldn't think really for himself while not lost in battle, he had little self-confidence outside his transformed state and in a situation that he could not control. His imprisonment was one thing but this no he couldn't fathom the reality of loosing Bra.

"Its all your fault you made me this way!" He roared looking at Bra furiously he teleported next to her. "I love you but I can't live without you! Why are you testing me this way! Did you plan on this?" He phased away nearby the window looking out into space. "Do I not please you enough!" He phased next to her. "I am but one man you don't require more do you?" He phased away from her again holding his head in his hands. "I am but the pinnacle of the sayjin race but she's not completely sayjin maybe I'm not good enough? Does she prefer Chinkyuu males? What do they look like?" Broly's rapid destabilization growing ever more present as he phased over to her again. Disrobing he climbed into the bed atop her his deranged look would scare her if she were conscious. "I won't loose you I'll prove I'm the best!" Hissed as he kissed her neck his hands roaming all over her body.

Finding the parts of her body that made her squirm as he made sure to please her. Bra sighed and moaned loudly as Broly worked his magic having spent a week making love to her he knew her ins and outs. Though her body reacted the way Broly wanted he struggled and grit his teeth as she didn't wake. 'Her dreams must be more pleasing than me! What male does she dream of besides me! I'll kill him!' He raged as his anger built up in his mind the red stress marks that filled his eyes as he raged made his body expand. His black hair flared into sharp narrowed spikes that could impale a creature. His eyes rolled back into his head as he assumed his deranged state of power.

A man who had transformed a week after birth into a super-sayjin and left to his own designs became a monster in his mind and body. "You won't leave me-!" He growled as he laid atop Bra his sheer mass encompassing her completely. "You hear me weak little girl I won't ever let you leave me-!" He said grabbing her chin and forcing a kiss upon her lips. Causing distress on her lips from his force her eyes flickered open as she couldn't move her jaw. She couldn't breathe from her lips as her eyes widened in horror as two glassy white eyes stared directly into her heart. Shrieking into his mouth she surprised him Broly falling backwards as Bra coughed and tried to get a grip on what was going on.

"So you were dreaming about him weren't you! That's why you're scared of me? You think I don't know but I do!" Broly chuckled as he stood up coming towards her.

Bra flipped over the bed in fright as she scooted away as Broly lumbered nearer a twisted grin on his face, lust in his eyes, and a throbbing cock between his legs she knew something was wrong. "Broly! Broly please you need to calm down you're not you right now I want you to calm down!" She said as she reached the limits of her ship as Broly only licked his lips.

"You won't leave me Bra. I won't let you! No other man will please you as I do." Laughing Broly reached her and as she attempted to move he phased in front of her at a speed that that didn't seem possible for his size. "No no! You stay!" He drooled grabbing her arm and pinning her against the wall. "You're all mine!" He said leaning down to kiss her but she turned her face away causing him to snort. " You'll like it one way or another!" He threw her to the bed and before she could recover he was behind her. Laughing he pinned her head down on the bed as he moved in behind her. His massive girth sliding up delicate bottom making crystal clear his intent.

"Broly stop your hurting me!" She cried out as Broly moved to enter her stopping him in his tracks. "Please stop Broly I love you! Please stop!" She cried out as his grip lessened and his sanity slowly returned and he fell back on his knees. Letting her arms go he looked at what he was doing and hung his head shame. His power and his overall stupidity leaving him in shambles.

"How could I..." Broly muttered as Bra turned to Broly. Fully taking in his massive form as she knelt in front of him she was tiny in comparison to him but her cries and love could stop him cold. "I'm sorry... I lost it Bra." He whimpered as Bra took his face in her hands and pulled him to her chest. Ignoring his massive spikes of hair which she consoled him.

"Its okay Broly you didn't do anything. I know you didn't really mean what you did." She soothed him as she rubbed his massive shoulders unable to go much farther as he cried in her chest before his size slowly faded into the form she first saw him. She knew she couldn't leave him alone like this, this would generally happen if she wasn't conscious or sleeping next to him while he too was sleeping.

She really worried if she could manage being his confidant, lover, mother, and only friend in the world at one time. She was taking care of someone she loved and she didn't mind if but she knew if she was ever separated from Broly for an extended period of time this would happen again.

That frightened her more than ever because she had never seen that form before, Broly's super-sayjin form was what he normally transformed into when he went on one of his rampages but that form... It truly scared her, those white emotionless eyes that screamed emptiness stuck with her as she was just inches from them when he was forcing himself upon her. While scary physically the power she had felt just then it shook her to her core. It was a power filled with rage and it felt like it had no end. There was a well that was filled with a sea of power that Broly had latent inside him. "Broly Its okay... look at me." She said as his eyes looked up at her pitifully he was like a dog who knew he had done bad. His eyes were filled with tears and she smiled at him and wiped his tears from his face. "You don't have to beat yourself up over this its alright nothing happened. I know you, I trust and love you Broly don't ever think otherwise okay?" She said smiling and he nodded slowly, he couldn't speak to her he felt guilty doubting her love for him.

"Just calm down..." She whispered giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Slowly his tears faded and he bowed at her feet his head at her knees. "I'm not worthy, truly I do not deserve you." He said as he looked back up and she smiled at him her hands taking his face and bringing it to her lips.

Pulling back she rubbed his back. "No Broly we both deserve each other." With that she pulled him atop her inviting Broly to her open invitation and he did not deny her. The monster in Broly's own mind quieted and pulled its hands from his mind relishing in Bra's cries of ecstasy as Broly gave her all he was. He was just a man and a blessed one to have her, she accepted him completely and he knew it. How his could twist in his own mind that she would leave him caused him great pain in his heart though he pounded his very essence into her womb and collapsed beside her he couldn't help but worry that one day he would loose her. Broly held her close and letting his tail coil around her waist as he listened intently to her gentle heartbeat against him. She gave him happiness and joy in a way no other could.

He smelled her hair gently stroking it his mind focusing on the blue, she was like him and yet so different. Half-Sayjin blood filled her veins alongside super-sayjin strength, she was calm and understanding. While he raged and refused to listen, he was berserk while she was serene. She was tender and loving while he was crass and ruthless, how they found love in that tiny prison on Cooler's ship he believed that even she didn't know but they had. "Bra..." He spoke and gently stroking her hair his eyes looking down at her beautiful features with the same zeal that he had the night they were free. "Hmm?" She said looking up at him those gentle blue ocean eyes meeting his harsh black obsidian gaze.

"If we had never met onboard that ship could we ever have fallen in love?" He asked her looking deeply into her eyes for the answer he wanted.

"Does it really matter now? Broly you have me now and if you worry so much you'll loose yourself again just believe in what we have no don't worry about what could of or should be." She said resting her head against her chest.

"Bra not knowing me the way you do now I want to know would it be possible you could love me?" He asked as she breathed against his chest and pulled her face up against his.

"I believe anything is possible, if love could happen in that hell then yes I could learn to love you." She didn't let him speak as she sealed his lips with a deep full kiss and putting his mind to rest...

The next day came and went without incident as Broly laid in bed the entire time his mind lost in itself his twisted thoughts receding for the moment as Bra found a planet to land on and begin searching for her mother's home planet of Chinkyuu. She wasn't worried with Broly for the time being as he was obviously still looking inside for answers that he needed to reassure himself of her. She knew he watched her intently as he thought. This wasn't something she could solve it had to be solved by him, no shrink, no medication could cure Broly of his Paranoia and inner demons that lived in his mind.

Cooking in the small kitchen a small meal by sayjin standards she felt at peace like this. 'If Chinkyuu exists maybe life can be like this once the Universe is okay.' Her heart while warmed with Broly and understanding of suffering had a vengeance to set upon to those that had wronged her family and Broly. However, vengeance would wait she wouldn't risk Broly's deranged state in a battle with the Kolds.

Taking a meal out into the bedroom area she looked for Broly who was now gone. "Time to eat!" She called out to him but got no response. "Hmm where'd he go?" She thought looking out in the ship she felt him below her. Moving over to the ladder down she floated down.

The lights were off and as she reached the switch even in darkness her sayjin eyesight wasn't blinded she saw him... and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as Broly turned to face her. Those cold white eyes starred back at her as the mountain of golden spikes atop his head stood at edge. Broly chuckled as he looked at Bra watching those blue eyes go wide with fear but before she could blink Broly was in front of her his arms wrapping around her back his massive size holding her close. "Shhhh its alright, I'm me." He said moving his face to hers. "I'm going to control it... Bra I'm strong enough to control it!" He laughed as she nodded slowly. "I know you're scared. Go upstairs i'll be there shortly..." Releasing her he took a staggered step back stifling his own laughter as he head cocked awkwardly.

Bra flew upstairs and went immediately to the controls she knew this was a bad situation and it looked like it was getting worse. Spying the closest planet she could find that was not under direct Ice-ling control took her. Aiming the auto pilot for the planet she took her seat back at the bed and waited her hands unwilling to touch the food as she listened to Broly laugh and cry in the deck below.

As an hour passed Bra heard a deep grunting from below and a hand emerge from the hole as a normal haired Broly pulled himself up looking exhausted. "I did it!" He exclaimed collapsing to the ground. "I can handle myself in that form!" He gasped as Bra hurried over to him and picked him up. "I'll prove i'm strong enough and the best for you."

"I know you want to prove that but I told you that doesn't matter to me. You're the only one I want." She said soothing him as she set him on the bed. "Just relax now and get something to eat I don't want you doing that again. You'll start worrying me too much, just relax and take it easy for now okay?" She asked as he looked away. "Broly." She said and he looked at her reluctantly.

"Promise me."

"I... Promise..."

"thank you" She said with a smile offering him some food she had whipped up and ate together.

Though he promised it was a hallow promise and they both knew it. But for now as they descended towards a new planet their promise would mean little...

**R&R MB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: ****I went in a different direction then I expected with this chapter but Oh well I like it maybe you will too, R&R  
**

Bra opened the hatch on the ship as they had landed the planet Kazeryian IX, a planet that remained free from the Ice-Ling empire by sheer fear. Raiding parties that entered the planet returned in pieces as only female's returned safely. It was rumored that the very world had a deep seated hatred for men, despite these rumors Bra thought it would be a safe place to be. If Frieza or Cooler himself was afraid to set foot on this planet then it would be safe for them... she hoped. At least they would be away from prying eyes and the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend repeated in her head. Taking a step down the ramp she saw the planets inhabitants and they didn't appear to thrilled to have company.

Four women obviously powerful as they stood decorated in shattered armor of the raiding parties provided by the empire that she knew that had come before him. Large bone weapons at their hips as they looked angrily at her. Weather the skulls and bones that littered the ramp were from aliens or other beings she didn't know but she knew she would just have to test her luck. Letting Broly come outside would only rouse them even more. "Speak girl!" One large woman said another two heads taller and twice as thick with muscles a large mace in her hand her black hair and eyes narrowing on her smaller frame.

Taking a breath Bra did a slight bow of respect. "Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I'm in need of supplies for my ship to make it to a planet called Chinkyuu, I have little to trade but I am knowledgeable in science and electronics. I can help in anyway I can to receive what I need." Bra said trying her best to act respectable as the women looked to each other and muttered in whispers.

Another woman smaller but by no means more threatening than the last approached her, a large axe over her back. Just inches taller than Bra but with short brown hair a scar on her face running across her nose approached Bra. "Why did you come here? Certainly any other planet in this system is a better choice than ours." She said lifting her axe up as if it were nothing and twirled in her hands before slamming it into the ground causing a tremble in the land around her.

"I didn't have many options, I want to keep the Ice-Lings off my back." She said bluntly but the other women didn't even respond obviously that wasn't good enough. "I recently escaped one of Cooler's slave ships and have a million credit bounty on my head and I don't want to go back, clear enough?" She said crossing her arms over her chest as the other women looked at each other a bit skeptical.

"Prove it!" One woman said who had been fiddling a handle on her hip before throwing a large dagger at Bra who dodge it easily as it crashed by her foot, "humph so she's not as slow as I took her for."

"No she isn't but you shouldn't of done that..." Came a voice from behind her as Broly stood there a scowl on his face. "I don't like it when people try and hurt my mate." before anyone could react he snatched the woman's throat in his hand choking her easily as her fists clawed at his arm.

"A man!" "Where did he come from!" "Let go you filthy dog!" The others exclaimed seeing Broly who looked over at them with a grin. "Feh you're so weak." He said looking at the woman before dropping her and phasing behind Bra.

"How dare you bring a man on this planet!" The larger woman yelled as she slammed the mace she held into the ground and pointed it at Broly. "Men are evil hearted beasts that don't deserve to breathe our air. Any man who lands here must die!" She roared charging Broly who phased from sight and in front of her. Before she could even blink Broly punched her in her gut.

Looking Bored Broly watched her grab her stomach and collapse in front of him in pain as she struggled to catch her breath. "Nora! How dare a man hurt my mother!" The last woman to speak said, not all looking like her mother with the green hair and brown eyes the girl whipped a large chain at Broly who snagged it with one hand in his palm like a paper airplane.

"Broly!" Bra yelled as he looked at her. "Stop this at once I do not want any fighting we need their help I don't want you hurting them! Now go back inside." She ordered and Broly snorted throwing the weapon to the ground as if it were a toy.

Phasing to the ships door before the women could even react Bra shook her head before addressing the women. The green haired girl helping her mother to her feet who was still trying to catch her breath as Broly snickered from the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry he's very overprotective and doesn't take to any threat to my safety." She said as the women kept their eyes fixed on Broly. The larger woman finally held her own feet upright and looked at Bra. "You control him?" She asked as she continued to breathe deeply wiping her chin free she pushed her daughter back a step.

"In a manner of speaking I do control him."

"How? How do you control male filth like him so easily?" She asked looking up at Broly who grinned wickedly at them.

"Because I love him."

"I do not believe you! No man can love, they are just beasts with no self control, they share no common bond with one another let alone another woman." She spat at Bra's feet. "Such a notion is stupid it simply doesn't happen."

"Shall I prove it to you that he does?"

"You may try little girl, but I will doubt you can change my mind." All eyes focused on their enemy and Bra's only reason for living.

Bra turned to Broly and motioned her finger to come hither. Broly walked towards her and stopped in front of her a smirk on his lips. "So you women believe me incapable of love?" laughing Broly's tail snaked out from his waist and stroked his chin. "I guess its time I showed you women what a real man is." Leaning down to her he took her face gently in his hands, smiling he looked at her and she smiled back.

"Nothing to over top okay?" She said as he nodded. His tail wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Slowly kissing her he let his tongue reach and explore into her mouth snaking past her lips and savoring her taste as he felt her own tongue push back and dance with his own. Broly's senses picked up movement but he didn't stop encasing them both in a green barrier as he delved deeper into her lips as a crash hit behind him. His barrier rocked but it barely budged as the two continued their kiss with one another.

Another crash outside his barrier caused him to open his eyes as the women had surrounded them and attempted to break Broly's Barrier while he kept interested in Bra's lips. Bra looked at him and gave him the look 'don't over do it' he could see it in her eyes. With an quick flash of his barrier knocking them backwards, their hands moving to shield their eyes and as the flash diminished they found Broly above them flying.

"get him!" the young green haired girl cried who moved to send her whip upward but looked as it had been broken in half. Without her knowing her weapon had been destroyed and as they all soon realized Broly held bits of their weapons in his hands. "How did he-!" They blinked as they all looked to their weapons again and before looking back up Broly was behind the young girl.

"No get away Yora!" The girls mother Nora cried as she soon realized Broly was behind her. She couldn't even blink as Broly swung both fists towards the girls head and her eyes clenched shut expecting the blow but never did. Opening them she looked up as both of his fists stopped just an inch away.

"I could of killed you..." His cold eyes looking down at her which were now fearful, wishing only to cower away from him. "I could of killed any of you!" He snarled as he stomped his foot down upon the pieces of their weapons, the stone and chain breaking and snapping into tiny bits as he pulled his fists away from her head. The other women were speechless and let out a deep breath of frustration as they realized he was far stronger than them. Not just an alien but a man.

Humiliated the larger woman spat away and snapped her finger. "We're done sisters." She said as if it were poison as the others looked at her shocked.

"But we can't-! I mean he's just a-!... Fine!" The black haired girl said angrily picking up the half broken axe Broly had left her after tearing off one entire side while they were all blinded. Marching down from the ramp she looked to Bra. "You can follow me, bring that- that- thing-!" Her emphasis pointed at Broly "-With you and be respectful." She growled her finger pointing at the green haired girl Yora. "Come with me I'm not walking back alone."

The girl looked to her mother and nodded with a pout she leapt over them and alongside the black haired girl.

Broly let out a chuckle as he walked next to Bra who began to follow them. "Just so you know ladies..." He said with a lick of his lips. "I didn't even break a sweat." He laughed as he followed alongside Bra.

As they walked down a dirt path from the space platform the green haired girl kept looking back at Broly and Bra. Her eyes giving Broly the once over, over, and over again. Then she would lean in to whisper something to her companion despite Broly's acute sayjin hearing she spoke too soft even for him.

"Take it easy..." Bra said rubbing his forearm and he looked down at her not hiding his disdain for this girls eyes peering at him constantly.

The black haired girl turned back to them as they reached the top of hill as they came into view of a large town, a massive Temple in the middle as the entire place had a river running around both sides of this place. Forest was everywhere in sight. "Alright you two sit back and shut up, don't do anything stupid my fellow sister's are not especially kind and since that male pig is with you any action he takes will anger me and my thousand fellow sisters, so please don't do anything stupid you male filth!" She hissed but before she could turn back Broly was in front of her. His head moving just inches from her face startling her as he obviously had it with her shit.

"Continue to keep that tone with me and i'll rip your tongue from your mouth, i'm being more than patient with you. Don't push me!" He threatened before pushing past her and alongside Bra again.

The girl scowled at Broly but bit her tongue as she feared loosing it.

As they reached the entrance the black haired girl let out a high pitched bird call or at least Bra and Broly took it for one as both watched the entrance shimmer and blink as the open town entrance quickly appeared into a large spiked land pit, Bra peering into a massive pit littered with skeletons of beings who had fallen to their deaths in this simple trap. "A large hologram projector, that's quite impressive it even projects effects." A bit surprised that this technology was so easily concealed. "I can't say I've seen one of these before." She said impressed, resembling her mother and her love for technology.

"We pilfered it from one of Frieza's ships that traveled with it to cloak themselves before launching a raid on us." The green haired girl said puffing her chest out. "I was the one who found it!" Obviously proud of herself as the black haired girl rolled her eyes. A large bridge extended from beneath their feet covering the large pit fall trap.

"Lets go and don't do anything stupid." The black haired girl said motioning for them to follow. Entering the town with their two companions Bra looked on impressed, despite the greeting which she was expecting a more primitive society but all around her she was proved wrong. Modern engineering with a modern community, all around them people moved about. Shops filled with people, open produce and markets. "This isn't anything like I thought it would be." she said as her head to Broly who was getting far too many looks than he was comfortable with.

Broly had thought this would be a problem even before entering this place he had seen the young girls interest in him and if a fighter of these people who had seen his strength could find any sort of interest in him he knew that the populace would be interested in him as well. However, Broly had noticed the few sparse males that were in this city. Most of them were children, very young and chained like slaves but they didn't seem too mind it that much but those who held the chains like the leash dragged them about. "Such weaklings... how dare these beings even call themselves male." Broly growled which caused his black haired entourage to her head to look back at him with a grin.

"Unlike most worlds our society has few men, and the few men that we have are put to use doing what they should be capable of."

"Capable of, what do you mean?" Bra asked curiously, they held a deep seated hatred for men but had a place for them in society aside from those who were already dead.

"They work till they can not work any longer, we take the few strong ones and use them for reproduction but we do that medically, no need for the barbaric method that the nature wants. Men are basic creatures unlike women and we loathe the universe dominated by males. Women understand things far better than men and ever since aliens have begun landing on our planet over the centuries we have killed them off letting only the few women that come with them go out of mercy. We don't feel that men who live outside our world deserve the right to live here."

"You're lucky that you never had sayjin's land on this planet I would assure you that you would rethink your little ideology." Both women turned to him giving him a quizzical look.

"You are a sayjin?" Yora asked looking at Broly.

"The Legendary-Super-Sayjin, and she is half sayjin." He motioned to Bra with his thumb and both women looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads.

"The girl I believe but a black haired beast like yourself! I doubt you truly are who you say you are, we've seen only one sayjin in our life and he looked nothing like you. But you girl..." The black haired woman said looking closely at Bra her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "You I would believe."

Broly scoffed at the notion of not being sayjin, it's not like he hadn't heard it before but them believing a half sayjin like Bra? What sayjins had they met before? They continued walking until coming upon a larger home in comparison to the others.

"We're here! Finally!" Yora exclaimed, her voice sounding relieved at the notion of finally being at her home.

"What is this place?" Bra asked looking to Yora who smiled. "This is where me and all the other warrior sisters live, we'll introduce you to our Matron moth-!"

"Yora, Eve! Oh my little sisters are home!" A voice yelled out as a blonde woman jumped from the house and landed beside them quickly snatching them up and pulling them both flush against her. Her ample chest nearly engulfing the both of the young girls who flailed trying to breathe before she released them. "Oh I haven't seen you since this morning before you ran off without letting me say good-bye!"

Bra could guess why they wouldn't as they were being crushed alive by this woman who was obviously much stronger than them. Her leap alone and well toned figure was an example of a strong women but being that neither girl could break her vice like grip was another reason. "So what are you two doing back so soon! Did you forget to eat? Should I make something? Or did you hurt- Oh no please no one got-!"

"Mother Keena please quit choking me and i'll tell you!" The black haired girl known as Eve cried out as the woman finally released let them catch their breath. "thought I was going to die in your chest, don't you know that you nearly kill us every time you greet us?" Her response earning a frown from the woman but Eve righted herself and pointed to Bra.

"We had a guest who came from-!" Before she could finish the woman had already locked on Bra and scooped her up.

"Oh she's such a cutey and oh my this blue hair! I've only seen one other girl with Blue hair and she was just as gorgeous as you! You didn't dye this didn't you?" Her hand giving a tug on Bra's neat hair. "No its real and so smooth how did you manage to do that, i've tried so many things but I can never-!" "MOTHER!" Eve cried causing her to stop and look at her who was now fuming from embarrassment and anger.

"She's a guest from space! Now would you please stop that!" Keena gasped and apologized to Bra setting her down.

"So sorry dear I get a little carried away."

"It's okay I haven't been greeted too warmly by people like that save for a couple." She said her eyes shifting to Broly who looked rather irritated at being ignored like that.

He had been standing right beside Bra and just brushed aside without even a second thought. "Are you quite done?"

Keena who had been truly oblivious to Broly this entire time finally turned to the gruff voice and caught site of Broly. "oh shit" Broly muttered as her eyes went big with delight her hands clapped by her head.

"A male and one as handsome as this oh my! You two didn't bring him back for me by any chance did you?" She said looking over to Yora and Eve sighed.

"No he came with her." Yora said as Keena looked to Bra and back to Broly and did the once over again.

"Oh I should have known! I wondered what that smell was on your body sweetie!" She said patting Bra on the head like a child. Leaning in to Bra's ear she whispered. "If you get bored send him my way." She said giving her a wink.

"Keena! Just what do you think you're doing!" Yelled another voice all heads turned to white haired woman just like Keena standing in front of them her arms crossed. She was a beautiful woman just like Keena but scars ran over her face, arms, and parts that were visible on her legs. "You let this man stand here and dare to speak to you in such a manner!"

"I'm sorry sister Silver. I just got carried away forgive me." Her head bowing in apology the woman known as Silver walked up to Broly a deep scowl on her face. Deep seated anger and hatred were written in her dark blue eyes. Much like a polar opposite of Bra's eyes Broly knew that look. He had worn it, seen it, and lived it everyday in his life up till his escape.

Her eyes snapped to the girls Yora and Eve. "Why didn't you put a chain on this man!" She yelled and they took a step back. "You just let him walk around freely in this city! What if you raped a girl! He could of killed another! Where were you're heads!" She screamed as they both bowed their heads to the ground in front of her begging for mercy.

"It wasn't necessary Broly would never do that." Bra said approaching the woman who whirred around on her heels facing Bra with the same anger she had when looking at Broly.

"Do not speak to me unless I tell you too! You are foreign to our planet and you have brought some male filth with you! Both of which I dislike heavily!" She snapped at Bra who was a bit taken back by her anger.

"I just came here to get supplies and as-" Silver attempted to smack Bra for daring to speak again without her permission but a firm grasp on her hand from a growling male stopped her cold.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her!" He growled as Broly's hand had grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

"Pig how dare you touch me!" She roared her fist quickly forming in her free hand and landed directly into Broly's face. While thinking her too weak to harm him Broly underestimated her strength as the blow sent him into the ground with a crash. "Never touch me you pig!" She screamed her next fist rearing back and slamming into Broly's stomach making him gasp as her fist planted into his stomach followed by repeated blows. " I will never let a man like you ever touch me!"

"Stop it now!" Bra yelled as she swung her leg connecting in the woman's back causing her to only wince as she looked back at Bra. She was much stronger than she appeared as Bra jumped back. "I don't care what issues you have with me or Broly but I will not stand here and let you take out any anger you have on us! Now back down!" Her fists clenched and straight as a crowd of women had surrounded the spectacle.

"I may have mercy for women but any creature that defends male filth shall be treated the same!" She lunged at Bra her power not lost on Bra who could barely defend herself as she moved fast her fist scraping her shoulder the next kick barely missing her stomach. 'I'm in over my head!' She had to react fast as she charged up a ki blast in her hand and fired it attempting to give herself some distance but the blast was knocked away and soon she found herself locked up with Silver who had a sleeper hold around her neck and her arms pinched behind her back.

"Let my Mate go!" came an enraged voice as Broly had recovered from the woman's attack. His eyes raging he looked upon Silver holding Bra's throat.

"Back of you male pig or i'll break her neck!" Silver bent Bra's neck back a cry escaping her lips as she found it difficult to breathe.

"No-! Don't he'll-!" Bra hacked as she only tightened her grip around her throat a smirk on Silver's lips as Broly went Berserk in a flash.

"No one will ever hurt her again! Not you! not Cooler! Not Salsa, No God will ever harm her!" His cry ripped from his heart as his mind went back to the moment Bra was stolen from him by Salsa. His hair flashing into spikes as his eyes rolled back into his head. "No one will... No one... I will not loose my Love!" Broly screamed as his size bulged and flexed to the max.

Silver's grip on Bra faltered as Broly transformed into a Behemoth. His massive size and soulless eyes glaring at her, Bra feeling her opportunity slugged the woman in the stomach causing her to let go completely as she lost her breath looking up as Bra dashed towards him. "No! Calm down!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his face and resting her face against his. "Please calm down." She begged but Broly heard none of her words. He removed her from his face and stalked upon Silver. Death would only suffice in his mind.

Silver regained herself though. "I won't be intimidated by your size, you may be big but you're defiantly slow If I can't out beat you i'll out move you!"

"You think so?" Broly chuckled cracking his neck and disappeared in front of her, appearing behind her he snickered as she leapt upwards attempting to get away but slammed into Broly in the air his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. "I Love to play with my prey!" He said slamming his forehead into her face causing her cry out in pain as she plummeted to the ground and managed to catch herself before crashing but her nose was broken as she attempted to see straight as her ears were ringing and her head pounding.

Keena, Eve, and Yora rushed to her side but she cast them off. "Don't touch me! I'll deal with this bastard!" She said standing resilient but Broly had landed in front of her.

"Broly stop it that's enough you're not a monster stop this now!" Bra cried out trying to reach him but Broly caught her with his ki, encasing her in a shell of his own energy he didn't even look upon her. "Broly stop!" She yelled her fists pounding against the barrier but to no avail. "Broly come back please don't do this!" Her cries fell upon his deaf ears as he charged his palms with ki.

"Any planet that dares to harm her I will destroy without hesitation!" Broly roared his eyes cast to the crowd. "You have dared to harm my love and for it you will all perish by the might of the Legendary Super-sayjin! Beg! Cry! Scream! it does not matter I shall send you all to hell!" His hands reared back as they glowed with massive amounts of energy.

"My oh my, looks like we have a real live sayjin how surprising I didn't think id see one like you in my lifetime!" Came another voice as a veiled figure approached from nowhere walking between Broly and his target. "But I can't have you destroying my planet but I think it be best if I put you to sleep for abit." She said razing her hand snapped her fingers and with a pop in the air Broly felt light headed.

Broly's ki all but disappeared as his body crumpled and he found himself on his knees. Whatever the woman had done he had felt drained.

"Not... so fast... witch I won't fall to simple parlor tricks!" Broly rasped as he looked up defiantly attempting to get his feet but couldn't as he fell on all fours.

"Mistress what are you doing here!" Eve yelled running up to the veiled woman who shushed her. "I don't want my beautiful home destroyed and since my darling Silver had to go and put this poor boy on a rampage I had to come out here." Silver looked down in shame but Broly finally got one foot but his barrier holding Bra had faded along with his Power and she reached him. "Shhh its okay calm down" She said rubbing his face gently.

"They tried too... I can't let them..." Broly wouldn't let it go anger pushing him on but Bra took his lips in her own he could fight it back no longer and collapsed to the ground his eyes slowly fading and his body returned to normal.

"Sleep I'm alright you don't need to worry." Her hand brushing his hair before he fell asleep on the ground. "Thank goodness I was worried for a minute." She said turning around and the Veiled woman was there next to her looking over Broly.

"Yes I would be worried as well, this poor boy is such a jumble in his mind. I've been reading it for so long in my mind but now I understand what keeps this boy sane." She said looking to Bra who stared at the woman puzzled. "Oh i'm sorry Bra its a bit much but i've been expecting you!"

"How do you know my name? I've never told it you." Bra asked as the woman let out a laugh her head tilting her head proudly and Bra could almost feel her grinning under that veil.

"Oh I'm just a Seer and i've been reading this boy's" Her hand motioning to Broly " mind for such a long time and it tore at my heart to hear all that torment from someone so strong, but I've come to know the both of you through his mind. I'm glad that you two are together, without you I fear this boy's mind would of been lost..." But she clapped her hands and placed them on Bra's shoulders. "Now lets have a look at you shall we?"

Before Bra could object she could feel the woman delving into her mind like a book. "hmmm... Interesting... Oh my!" She cringed back as she looked through Bra's hellish life going backwards since meeting Broly until she came to her childhood. "No... It can't be... You're Bulma's daughter!"

**R&R MB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Updated oh my god! Oh my God... Oh my God! (thank you john Stewart) I updated this story again. Proving while im not dead just... really... really lazy.**

**P.S. Kiddies if your below 18 this chapter is not for you.**

**You know when to stop.**

**Last time I'm saying it.  
**

Bra pulled away as the mention of her mother's name snapped the daze the woman had put her in while probing her mind. "What how do you know my mother's name?" The veiled woman laughed still hiding her features as she gently tapped Bra on the head.

"I guess it truly is fate that you came here then isn't it?" Sighing with relief the woman looked to the onlookers and waved her hands. "This doesn't concern you all I'm sure you have something to be doing now!" She shooed them away and the crowd with some reluctance did leave as the woman turned to the four women who had spurred Broly on. "Keena dear would you take him inside." Her finger pointing to Broly. "Please do be gentle with the boy my magic is powerful but he's not exactly weak." Her gaze turned to Silver who refused to even acknowledge her. "Darling please don't edge this man again, I understand your frustrations deeply but if you continue to act this way you will pay dearly for it and it won't be just you who suffers. I won't always be here to bail you out so please take care with your emotions." Pointing at Eve and Yora and pointed at the large building where they had come. Dejectedly they hung their heads and went inside as Keena picked up Broly in her arms.

"Oh my he is a heavy one!" she exclaimed marveling at his weight, caring her cargo to the door the veiled woman turned back to Bra.

"I knew your mother dear Bra, she was here on this planet for many years."

Bra was stunned, her mouth agape and her mind filled with questions but unable to form words to ask them. "But... how... She died!" Bra exclaimed as the woman laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no she wasn't dead, the planet that was destroyed that supposedly held your mother did but she escaped well before it was destroyed. By good fortune she made it here... along with your older brother."

Bra was left speechless as the woman nodded. "I knew you would react this way but that's fine, come along now I'll tell you everything you need to know. I always thought the day would come that I would meet Bulma's daughter but I can't believe it was so soon. You know your mother was..." Bra followed the woman inside listening to everything, after all these years she couldn't believe it. Her mother was alive!

Bra had situated herself down with this woman who referred to herself as 'the one' her gifts as a child had lead to her being the leader of these people. Her word was law but she rarely executed her own authority as she felt it wasn't her place to toil to much in peoples lives and let the world run its course with little interjection by her. She pushed for the solitude of the world and due to her abilities remained alive for a long time, claiming to be well over three hundred years old but she didn't feel like a day had changed in her since turning thirty.

Explaining herself to Bra took time as she elaborated about her mother's arrival. A mother along with her fifteen year old son Trunks crash landed on their planet and had lived here for two years before departing for her home world of Chinkyuu. She hadn't heard from Bulma since but she explained that her mother had been a great woman on this planet in her short time. Her knowledge easily enhanced society, and with her technical expertise she was able to create a lot of the defensive devices on this planet. The pitfall trap had been one such creation of hers, the redevelopment of the cities running water and electrical supplies were also there. But her gravity machine that she had left on this planet had greatly accelerated the development of strong fighters, while natural methods usually took several years to be in fighting shape the Gravity machine cut that time to just a fraction. Six months in that machine had produced results like Eve and Yora who were both sixteen and capable warriors in their own right.

It wasn't Bulma alone though, Trunks had played a larger role in changing the acceptance of men in society. Most men were caged and treated like dogs, 'the one' elaborated on the poor suffering Trunks endured. He was a devilishly handsome boy, a prize on this planet with small male population. His use of ki energy and flight impressed people, most of all his great strength and reserve to use it made him a figure like no other. Bra also learned an important fact about Silver's anger, she had been spurned by Trunks who just couldn't find it in his heart after all that he had gone through to love someone. Despite a romantic fling on Trunks birthday when he turned sixteen he turned Silver down. Despite Silver being almost twenty seven she was more than in love with the lavender haired sayjin.

"Whatever hatred she had grown up with for men after being abused by a raiding party when she was twelve before being rescued had doubled since Trunks turned her away. It was the fact that he said he could never find love when he knew his sister would be suffering in hell alone and he was too weak to do anything." The one told Bra who felt her tears well up at the statement by her brother. "He refused to fall in love until the day he was strong enough to rescue her. Silver respected his decision but it still broke her heart that he wouldn't be there as he left a year later. Although I'm sure that she'll be much happier once she realizes that you're his sister."

Continuing her story she explained that Bulma had lived here and worked on locating her home world in hopes of finding survivors and relocating there and finding the dragon balls to restore everything she had lost. Unfortunately Bulma had learned from her that her world had lost Kami, its guardian and there would be no way of reviving her people. That hurt Bulma a great deal as she told of how often she wept at the notion that Vegeta would not be there beside her. He was lost to the void and awaited her death, she felt terrible telling Bulma all of this but she would not give her false hope. She was a Seer and she would tell the future as she saw it, while not set in stone she could not undo what had been done... however she could change the past but for a terrible price.

Bra pressed for what she meant by that but The One shook her head and said that was not for her to know. Though she continued telling Bra that her Mother had left here almost eight years ago, though few photos existed of her because her fear of someone from Frieza discovering that she was still alive would drive her fear even greater, the One offered her a small photo of Bulma and Trunks on Trunks seventeenth Birthday.

Bra broke into a fit of tears upon seeing her mother and Brother again in almost a decade. She could see they were happy but behind their smiles she could see the pain of their lives written behind their eyes. The knowledge that Bra was still in shackles, Vegeta was dead, and there would be no way to change that. Well until now as Bra knew her thoughts trailing back to Broly who was still asleep on the bed behind her. A machine was hooked up to him keeping him sedated for awhile while Bra learned the truth. The One couldn't stop Broly a second time with her magic, while it seemed so effortless she couldn't cast another spell and drop Broly like earlier she would need a full day to cast a spell like that again but she felt he had calmed down but thought the boy needed a rest.

Next she began to explain how she had come to know Broly, while not physically seeing or talking to him she had felt the anguished cries across space. Broly was a sad, sad being and it tore at her every night as he screamed and cried out in agony. Like listening to a caged animal that lived for freedom could not break free, his nights of torment anger and hatred had boiled over into her. She had listened and peered into his mind openly. She felt exhausted after each session as she felt what he felt, the strain of the controller draining and exploding in his veins she couldn't believe what this boy had endured. Until recently she had felt that sorrow and pain evaporate and fill with trepidation, fear, and loneliness. The later cries of love and joy that she now could see came from Bra, her surprise not hidden that not only was Bra Bulma's daughter but the love of the legendary super-sayjin. A fate that she consider was tied with her mother who had tamed a monster named Vegeta and she had tamed the Monster Broly. Though her peer into Bra's mind also gave her pause as she saw the deteriorating mind that Broly was going through. His obsession with Bra had taken a more severe turn than she imagined as Broly's love and affection created a need complex within him. He could not function without her as he was now and if Bra were to ever be separate from him whether by choice or not Broly would destroy the universe. She had seen that twisted side of Broly and it was just a shell, a deeper and darker power lurked beneath his exterior. Telling Bra that she had been given a great love and curse all in one. Her love for him could never change, her feelings could never wane and it would be returned to her equally but should she falter in anyway it would lash out against all creation. Broly's destructive nature was kept in check by her but it wouldn't last forever unless they could find a true peace Broly would remain a terrible threat to everyone and everything.

"I will leave you with a warning Bra, you will have a difficult choice ahead of you. You will have the love you know behind you suffer terribly because of you, though your intentions are pure he will suffer a tragedy in his heart and exactly what will happen I don't know. But take caution Bra his love for you is a greater weapon than you know but also a terrible threat." The One didn't wait for questions from Bra before leaving her alone with Broly and her thoughts as Broly slept. Getting up she walked over the bed with Broly her hands gently running across his face.

"Mother what would you do?" She asked to the picture she still held in her other hand.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy she knew it best, undressing before climbing alongside her lover. "Sleep well." She said kissing his lips gently bringing a smile to her face as she laid her head atop his chest and gently let herself be overtaken by sleep.

Stirring in his mind finally as Broly had been sleeping peacefully for now, the spell that bound him to sleep slowly faded allowing his eyes to finally open. He could feel Bra's form against his own her head gently laying atop his arm sleeping peacefully next to him. His rage that once all consumed him before collapsing had faded, this planet was spared its fate though as Broly removed Bra from him. Though rarely he would do this he wouldn't disturb her sleep. He needed to attend to some duties...

Emerging a few minutes later from the bathroom Broly looked to the balcony window sensing that he had a visitor. Looking to Bra who still slept quietly he only growled in his mind, he wanted to return to her warmth but he wouldn't keep his uninvited guest waiting. Walking outside his vision was cast down upon two beings who were sitting outside of his balcony. "What do you want from me?" He grumbled not attempting to hide his disdain for both of them. The veiled woman and Silver stood in front of him, Silver wasn't looking at him her face looking off to the side and the veiled woman looking at him.

"Nothing to major my dear Broly." The One said offering him a slight bow as she walked up to him.

"I'm in no mood for this. I should break the both of you two in half!" He spat as his eyes glared daggers at the both of them.

"Oh I don't believe that you will, I do believe your sweet Bra would be devastated to not find out more about her dear mother and brother who were here years ago. Could you really make the poor girl cry knowing that she had lost her only real lead and home of her mother for years? Oh I could just imagine, and you'd be responsible for all of it!" The One pointed her finger at Broly who scowled but looked away. "Well good now that I have your co-operation I just need you and Bra to attend our little ceremony tomorrow, with the arrival of Bulma's daughter and the Legendary Super-sayjin I figured we would hold a little celebration for the both of you!"

"What's the catch? I see it behind your veil witch there's something behind this."

"You'll have to show up to find out, but I know Bra will drag you there regardless I just thought I tell you before she did." She moved as if preparing to leave but seemed to remember something as her finger pointed straight up. Looking back to Silver, "Ah how could I have forgotten, you do owe our guest something."

Silver looked away as Broly turned around he knew what this was meaning but didn't want to hear it. "Don't leave yet!" The One cried out but Broly opened the balcony door leading back to his room.

"Prove it to me, don't tell me." Coldly spoken he closed the door behind him disappearing. Earning a breathe of relief from Silver who didn't want to ever apologize to anyone for what she thought was right and especially to a man.

As Broly closed the door and returned to his bed his eyes caught sight of Bra, he had obviously awoken her as her glassy eyed gaze back at him made him. "Company?" She questioned before yawning her arms giving a slight stretch as she felt her muscles tighten.

Broly gave her no answer but looked over her and only let a grin spread across his face. Bra wasn't oblivious to him but smiled laying back down her arms going above her head and her legs opening, having stripped down before sleeping with him she welcomed him openly.

Broly didn't look for permission before quickly climbing over her dominantly as always, his very nature preyed upon his strength. No sayjin male would want to be submissive, aggressive passion was in his blood and Bra was more than willing to let him be that way. Quickly moving to capture her lips she moaned in his mouth as his large body pressed against her own. The rigid feel of his muscles against her body was exciting as he pressed harder against her his lips moving even faster as his tongue swept past her lips to capture hers.

Savoring her taste he engrossed himself in her mouth he believed that the most beautiful part of a woman was their lips. Though in some cases it could be the most lethal, he had never felt so much tenderness and passion anywhere else except when he kissed Bra. Sure the rest of her body was beautiful and stunning enough for any man but just the feel of her lips against his own were just amazing and gazing into those passion filled blue eyes that he loved so much was almost all he could ask for in his life.

They twisted and pressed against one another their mouths leaving each others to only gasp for air before diving back into each other with a frenzy. She could feel the strain coming from him as his massive girth pressed against her stomach, she could feel his hips already grinding as he only wished to join their bodies together but she would make him wait. Bra pressed her hand against the back of his straining neck and he pulled away. Giving him a wink he relquished his position as he let her flip them over, changing her position though as she looked down at Broly's straining mass. "Ever impatient as always..." She said softly as she ran one pressured finger from base to tip.

Eliciting a sharp hiss from Broly in pleasure with her actions her mind would often twinge when in this position. She very clearly remembered the horrible days in her prison days where she would be forced to blow every soldier that she was thrown too. Her mind hated everything about it, their disgusting faces, their filthy remarks, and their sick enjoyment of it. She hated everyday of it until she bit one poor bastards dick almost in two, she wished she had done that sooner as never again would a man dare flaunt himself in front of her... though it had been awhile since those days she didn't mind it if it was Broly. She knew his taste, his feel, and his size. He was a real sayjin and he had been more than willing to show her multiple times.

Leaning down she let her tongue lick his tip of his cock gently swirling around his head as her free hand went to gently stroke his base. Her simple actions earned her a loud growl from Broly as his chest heaved and his hands gripped the sides of the bed as he held himself back. Self restraint was one of Broly's weak points as he would often skip her foreplay and dive into the main event. Still stroking him she looked back with a pout to him. "Please?" She said using one free hand to expose her flower openly to Broly who scoffed at her notion looked away. Before she could retort a grin came over his lips as he pulled himself upwards his tongue plunging into her heat with fervor earning him a cry of pleasure. Her mouth hanging agape as her throat raggedly cried out in pleasure. She couldn't move as her body locked up as Broly held her stomach in an iron grip not allowing her to escape. She could only wail as Broly's ministrations filled her up. Her cries echoing loudly as Broly smirked pulling away from her as Bra's body shuddered feeling limp.

Feeling herself being picked up Broly kicked open the Balcony doors to Bra's horror. "Oh no! We are not doing this!" She said adamantly but Broly shook his head very slowly.

"I will let them all know you are mine. By mornings end the entire world will know our names..." Broly snickered as Bra tried to pull free but Broly planted her against the stone frame. His hands gripped her tightly and before she could wriggle free he forced himself inside her. Her body tensing up as his massive shaft was shoved inside her, biting down on her lips she held back her voice as Broly leaned his face alongside her. "Oh you can try and hold it back but it won't last just let go now..." He purred as his tongue licked up her cheek.

Her eyes flashed death at him but he only laughed as he pulled back to only slam back inside her, the force he used almost shook the very building as Bra bit down even tighter on her lip. She wouldn't give in to his sick game, while normally not one to hide her shame especially since being free, she was a guest on a foreign planet and how could she look these people in the face if she was busy screaming all night because her lover wanted to screw her outside.

"Ne-ne-Ev-er!" She rasped as Broly only roared in laughter.

"Scream it!" He yelled his voice booming as Bra's eyes caught sight of lights flicking on in the city. With a firm grip around her waste Broly pushed harder his mass pulsing inside her and Bra bit down bottom lip drawing a trickle of blood as she screamed in pleasure. Trembling in ecstasy her body shook with her climax but Broly did not give her rest. Flipping her over he pushed her back down against the railing as he continued pounding her small frame.

"I'll just push you until you break bra..." With a grin his hair spiked upwards and in flash his body was now a glow with its golden hue. Bra's body spasm again in orgasm as Broly pumped his ki all over her skin, her every inch of flesh being heated and pricked and prodded by his energy. Reacting in the only way she could she screamed out a pure howl of pleasure. Her limbs locking around him as she desperately sought something to grasp. "good girl..." He said pulling back and Bra felt his power lapse and her body go numb.

However, a quick flash and another slam into her womb caused her to cry out again as she looked into Broly's flaming teal eyes. "Were not done... you haven't said my name..."

**R&R Smut to finish it off? I guess so...**


End file.
